Hell's Spawn Within
by Zaraki Gurl
Summary: Years have passed since a mysterious attack sent soul society in a rampage and most have forgotten. Until one shinigami comes back from hell to try to warn her old allies about the upcoming war. kenpachi/oc rated for language and gore.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The Forgotten Crisis

AN: I don't own bleach , any of the character from the show/manga nor any of the places etc. I do own my OC's. Other then my own characters, everything is owned by Noriaki "Tite" Kubo, the genius that created Bleach.

It wasn't everyday that so many of the thirteen squad captains were called to an emergency on the human world. Hitsugaya, Sajin, Mayuri, Shunsui, Retsu, Jyuushiro, and Kenpachi slowly walked around the ruins of what once used to be a small town within the USA. Nothing but ruins and corpses remained. Blood oozed freely down the cracked roads where half-buried bodies were crushed under stone, houses and tipped cars.

"No survivors can be found. No souls either." Soi Fong whispered as she joined the res t of the group. "This is something I have never seen before." she kicked away rubble to pick up a white mask sticking out of the wet dirt. "A hollow mask, this makes no sense."

"They must have been ambushed. There are no traces of the shinigami that were sent to analyze the disturbances and high spikes of spiritual pressure. It was a trap! Mayuri cried teeth bared. "If I get my hands on my squad members that were sent, I will personally rip them to bits for falling for such a ridiculous trap."

"Quit bitching! Your the one that sent them to their deaths alone with a few of my squad members."

Mayuri sputtered. "YOUR squad members were not invited barbarian. I needed no protection from the 11th squad!"

They sat quietly, glancing around once more. All were shocked at such a violent and gruesome outcome where there wasn't much strong spiritual pressure. Maybe in the human country Japan, where high spiritual pressures were becoming more and more common, but not here.

'Well there isn't much we can do right now other than to get what information we have back to Captain Yamamoto. We will have to further investigate but right now, instead of fighting, we should see if we can find where the lost shinigamis are. We only have six of the twelve laid out before us, that means six have either escaped or have been captured. We need to find out quickly. They may need to be rescued."

All the captains nodded with agreement at Jyuushiro. This was no time to panic. They needed more information before they got too carried away.

They left silently, not noticing the lone shadow hiding behind the ruins of what once was a school. His game was started. He had the information and mixture of human and shinigami souls he needed to begin to carry out his plan...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Lost Within Ones Self

"Is she all right?"

"I'm not sure. We'll have to contact Soul Society once Rukia returns."

"Wouldn't it be best if we did that now? What if she's some new form of Hollow or Arrancar from hell?"

"Kon, I think you might be overreacting a little don't you? I mean she looks pretty human to me, well other then the hair, but she could have dyed her hair for all we know."

Kaidame cracked her eyes open slowly, the brightness of the room bringing tears and a new throbbing sensation to her head. With a groan she shut her eyes tight and brought her hands slowly to her face.

"Orihime! I think she's waking!" a new voice, this one closer to her then the others whispered.

"Of course she's waking up! She's been asleep for four days now and Orihime is a wonderful, beautiful person."

"Hmm... How are you feeling?"

Kaidame slit her eyes open just enough to catch the girl leaning over her with a frown. She was kind of pretty Kaidame thought as she tried to sit up. A rather large hand rapped around her waist, helping steady her as the man that had been sitting next to her propped pillows behind her head.

"Like my head was split in two." Kaidame smiled slowly at the rather large man who helped her sit up "Than you."

The man nodded before getting up and leaving the rather small bedroom grabbing a funny looking stuffed toy as he went. There wasn't much for furniture, a desk, a small nightstand with a lamp and the twin mattress that Kaidame found herself on where all that showed the room might be used. The window was open, making the dark gray curtains float with a warm breeze.

"Sado can be very helpful. He's a sweet guy once you get to know him and he says more then a few words to you at a time." Orihime explained as she moved the wooden chair back under the desk. She picked up a glass bowl filled with water and turned towards Kaidami, eying her with curiosity. "He's the one that helped you first you know. He Brought you here cause you were knocked out. What's your name by the way? Is there family we should be contacting?"

Kaidami frowned down into her hands, trying to remember where she was and WHO she was for that matter. She remembered her name remembered training in a dark place filled with sorrow, but that was it... There was something blocking her memories and she needed to find someone to release them. The name or what that person looked like refused to come to her.

"I'm Kaidami. No parents... they died a long time ago."

"Oh! I'm sorry!"  
>"don't worry about it truth be told I don't remember them, or anything really about my past... Where was I found?"<p>

Orihime paused. She began to fiddle with one of the buttons on her shirt as she tried to find the words she was looking for. "Well- Um- You see that's the thing. From my understanding you came from somewhere you couldn't have come from. You just kind of walked out of- Hmm... Sado, Ishida and I were battling hollows when the gates of hell opened and- You see the Hollow we were fighting was extremely strong- well to us. If Kurosaki-san had been there, he would have defeated it no problem, but he's been in soul society with Rukia training. Anyways, so it was left to us and we were starting to loose when Hell's Gates opened. At first just lights came shooting out- well they weren't lights they were souls or something as they had spiritual pressure, but then the Hollow got sucked in. Well- pulled in more like. Chains wrapped around him and pulled him in. Then YOU walked out."

Kaidami stared at the girl for a moment. "Do you know that made little sense at all? I came out of Hell? Wait, Hollows...?"

Orihime animatedly went off on Hollows, Arrancar and Shinigami all at once making little sense at all. Good thing that Kaidami knew what she was talking about. Shinigami, and Hollows were bad. Well not to Orihime as she babbled about meeting a few and having a friend that was a substitute shinigami, but Kaidami _knew. _She knew they were to be avoided at all costs but wasn't sure why. Hollows were evil and were to be destroyed, however, something was telling NOT to kill them. Kaidami rubbed her temples for a moment, trying to figure out the jumble of memories that were running threw her mind all at once.

Shinigami were good she knew them. They were not to be trusted. They would ruin the work that... someone was working on. Hollows were bad and were to be killed. Don't kill Hollows, capture them and send them to- Where? There were names, faces, places all running together controversial memories and commands, being ordered by two different people. An old man, a captain, a tall man, another captain. A shadow man, one who wanted the souls of humans, shinigamis and Hollows alike. Dead bodies laying half buried under ruins and blood running in thick rivers down what once was a road in a small town in the human world-

"Are-are you okay Kai-chan?"  
>Kaidami jumped as she looked over at Orihime. She had forgotten the girl had been standing there trying to explain where she was in a jumble of personal memories with valuable information. Orihime nibbled on her lower lip for a moment before gently pushing a wrist onto Kaidame's forehead.<p>

"You don't feel warm, and all of your cuts and bruises have been healed..."

"I'm fine really. Don't worry. "Kaidami said quickly not wanting to worry the person who most likely sat and healed her "I'm just a little confused and disoriented. I think that I'm supposed to do something, but, I can't remember what. I was escaping... something... I think..."

"Is there anything you gonna need? We've all agreed that its best you stay here for a bit, well until we know a little more about you, not saying your bad or anything as you seem like a really nice-err person. Just that- well coming out of Hell's Gates in definitely NOT normal and all so-

"I'm fine really" Kaidami laughed as she moved the pillows so she could lay back down.

Orihime smiled and went towards the door. "We'll be out in the living room if you need anything. The bathroom is on the right if you need it otherwise I'll come check in on you in a little while."

"Alright."

Kaidami waited a moment after the door closed to slowly sit up. She looked once more at her surroundings before moving towards the small window. She paused only for a moment to write a note on a blank piece of paper she fished out the desk and jumped gracefully out the window.

Kaidami wondered around Karakurachou aimlessly as more and more memories returned to her. She now new where she was supposed to go, which was the place she was trying to avoid with all her strength. What little strength that Kisei and Uirusu didn't suck away. The two seemed to grow more and more greedy as the years of living with them had passed. Now, though they had a small friendship forming, and it was easier to convince the two to let go of her spiritual pressure for a bit. She hadn't tried for a week as when she had last tried, not only had shinigami appeared, ones that would recognize her instantly no less, but Orihime, Hollows and the Shadow Man's pets. Not a part she was willing to face until she could remember what Shadow Man had wanted from her.

It seemed she had been used as a test for the first few years of her kidnapping, but she had escaped and wondered Hell until about a month ago when she had somehow ended up in the human world again. She had spent most of her time trying to find information about the enemy before she had to report back to Captain Yamamoto about her findings and what little she could remember about the attack that had happened years ago...

Kaidami plopped down on a random park bench and stared up at the stars. The night was cool but the sky was clear and Kaidami found that looking at the stars seemed to help clear her mind. Could she even return to Soul Society? Kaidame wasn't even sure she was still full Soul Reaper. Everyday Kisei and Uirusu's spiritual presence merged more with her. She found it hard trying to figure where she started and they began.

_Kaidami, You are thinking too hard. Your upsetting yourself_

"Easy for you to say Kisei, you are not the one who doesn't know what you are anymore"

Very slowly. Kaidame felt Kisei Move from her upper back to her face. The feeling wasn't horrible, only felt as if someones fingers were slowly running along her skin. Kisei form removed itself from within her and wrapped around her head taking the shape of an all black mask around her mouth. Kaidami could feel one of his appendages slide down her throat.

_You were the one who decided to run away from safety. You have no one but yourself to blame for you lack of memories._

'But I'm not the one who wanted to turn into a lab rat for your maker' Kaidami could no longer talk with Kisei wrapped around and within her mouth. Instead they talked through a link that only a parasite and host could have. Are you sure your memories were locked as well? There is something your not telling me.

_I have told you all you need to know, all that we know Kaidame. Whatever else is not being said is of no importance._

Kaidami sighed, watching a shooting star make its way across the sky. She closed her eyes and wished for the courage that she would need to go back to Seireitei and face the questions and suspicions she knew she was going to have to answer to.

She could handle the ridicule from the shinigami population. She knew that facing Yamamoto would not be easy, but it would be bearable compared to facing her captain. Zaraki was not a forgiving nor understanding man. He would have a lot to be pissed about, starting with volunteering to go to the human world and ditching him that night to explaining where she had been for the past twenty years. That is, if she survives Yamamoto's and Mayuri's fury. How would she explain she didn't know what had happened. That they were jumped by shadows as they took out hollows.

With a sigh, Kaidami fiddled with her hair, worrying the loose red strands that had fallen into her midnight blue eyes. There was a lot to think about and little time to figure it out before she had to report back to her squad. Things couldn't get any more difficult. Especially with two... things that shared her body. She wondered silently if Kisei and Uirusu were permanently removable. Mayuri would have a wonderful time figuring it out. What scared her even more then that was if she would be able to live without the two little creatures. They had been after all her only companions for some fifteen years.

_Do not worry Kai,we will always love you _Uirusu's sweet child-like voice floated within Kaidame's thoughts.

Kaidami grunted before getting up and walking deeper into the park. Tomorrow, she would face the other shinigamis and their questions. What was left of the night, she would contemplate her decisions and sleep staring at the stars.

"So what your saying is this girl came out of Hell's gates and you brought her to... Sado's house." Kenpachi could feel his left eye began to twitch as he looked back and forth at the guilty-looking group. He turned towards Mayuri with a glare. "I was brought here with your dumb ass because-?"

The 12th division captain snorted as he waved a hand at Kenpachi as if shooing a fly from his face. "Patience barbarian. You haven't heard what this girl looks like yet."

Kenpachi turned back to the group of humans "Speak woman! I grow tired of listening to you. I would rather be pummeling Kurosaki's head in then listening to you!"

By the loud gulp that came out of the fiery-red-haired man, Kenpachi knew that's not where Ichigo wanted to be. That just made the longing even stronger.

"Well-ah Captain-san, she had long black hair with Renji-red bangs and highlights. Her eyes were a really dark blue. Well one of them was. The other was a golden brown, and she had-has a weird looking chain wrapped around both arms. I removed them along with the blades connected to them while I healed her. She took them when she left. There were- things in her back to. The looked kind of like hooks."

Kenpachi started. The resemblance was undeniable. "What was her name!" he barked at the frightened chit.

Kenpachi couldn't remember the girls name for the life of him. The nickname his vice captain gave her was all that kept popping into his mind. Even though she had a lovely rack, he was not about to call her Big-Booby-Chan. Not if his life depended on it.

"Kai-Kaidami was all she gave me sir."

"Its her isn't it? The girl that went missing some twenty years ago. One of you 'guards' to my squad when they went to this world." Mayuri cried triumphantly "This is very interesting. Very interesting indeed. Maybe a traitor?"

"Shut the hell up!" Kenpachi needed to think. He hated thinking. Piss pounding someone into the ground was much more suitable to his tastes. Not pondering about his deceased 4th seat. Well, whom was thought to be deceased. Kenpachi never believed it for a second. That damned woman, as annoying as she could be, wouldn't die so easily. "Do you know where she went after you felt her presence last week?"

"That's the thing Zaraki, her spiritual pressure skyrocketed for only long enough to draw down a few Hollows, catch the Seireitei's attention as well as ours, and then disappeared. There was no trace to be found when I got there." Ichigo piped in with a frown. "I never felt anything like it before. It was huge. She better be an ally with a spiritual pressure that even _I_ can sense."

There was some truth to that. Ichigo was just like Kenpachi when it came to sensing spiritual pressure. He couldn't sense a damn thing.

"Is this something we should know about?"

"It's none of the business of a substitute soul-reaper boy." Mayuri snapped.

Kenpachi ignored the two bickering and looked behind him where Nemu and Ikkaku stood together. Ikkaku's mouth was a gape as he stared wide-eyed at his captain.

"Could it truly be her?"

"Who the hell knows. Your to stay here and find her. If it is her, capture her and bring her to me. I have a bone to pick with her."

"She will need to answer to Captain Yamamoto before you Barbarian."

"I'll bring her my damn self. That is if she's still alive."

Kenpachi stormed out of Urahara's shop and out into the fresh air. He needed to think dammit and he didn't like even thinking of thinking. Damn it all he needed a fight. He needed food. Slowly, he walked onto a sidewalk and let his feet take him wherever. He stopped at a candy store, picking up a few bribes for Yachiru. She hadn't been happy to be left behind in Seireitei, and he was going to need all the bribery he could get to coax her into being happy again. Like he needed any more problems. Women, he decided were only good for two things, annoying the hell out of him and bed amusements.

There was a loud boom somewhere in front of him, making the ground under his fight shake. Another followed and a building to his right began to crumble. He heard the large roar of a Menos ahead. With a grin Kenpachi took off toward the giant beast. It wasn't strong enough to be any real challenge, but Kenpachi knew he could still have a little fun with the creature before he destroyed it.

There wasn't anything special about the creature, another Menos like any other one, which was a slight disappointment, until the thing regenerated itself. Zaraki laughed as he continued to hack at the menos. Blood, arms and heads flew every which way.

"Will you stop doing that you moron! Your making it stronger!"

Zaraki turned to see Ichigo glare at him. When he looked back at the menos he realized what the substitute shinigami was talking about. What had started of as an average menos, now had at least thirty heads. The thing's spiritual pressure was also growing as more and more of it was being cut off.

"_Now_ things are getting interesting" Kenpachi laughed as he got ready for another attack.

"Hold on you big ape! Your going to get my home town completely destroyed! We need to get it out of Karakurachou before it or you do any more damage to this town. There are innocent people around!"

"Che! There is no we! I found him first, I'm gonna kill'em."

Before either could say anything else, another shinigami showed up. A blur of red and black zoomed passed the bickering couple and right through the creatures chest. A chain wrapped itself around its chest bringing a Kusarigama- looking weapon close to the things stomach. With a twist and a pull, both swords swung and cut the menos in two.

Kaidami grunted as she landed in the one place she didn't want to be, in front of her captain. Zaraki stared stupidly at her for a moment before his rage began to flicker to life. His face reddened and his lips pressed into a thin line. Ichigo, on the other hand was still staring stupidly.

_Danger! I sense danger! Move away from the shinigami!_

At Kisei's desperate tone, Kaidami took two steps back before she caught herself. Kisei's urge to leave was now becoming her own which left Kaidami feeling even less in control of her body. That wasn't a pleasant thought. Not that she needed more unpleasant thoughts then she already had. She was imagining the horrible beating that was sure to come from her captain once his rage cooled down enough that he could actually do more than glare.

"Kaidami Mizutsuki. How wonderful of you to come back to us. So tell me girl, was the life as a traitor so boring you decided to turn yourself in or will you feign you know nothing? Maybe you just decided to go on a long vacation?"

Kaidami turned at the sound of Mayuri's voice. The captain stood there eying her like a new toy as he waited for her reply.

"Not at all captain. I know exactly where I was once I got my memories back. Well, most of them." Kaidami thought carefully before turning towards her captain and giving him a shy bow. "Forgive me for my rush, but I must see Captain Yamamoto as soon as possible I have some very valuable information for him. Its will also explain where I have been and what has happened to all of us that were taken hostage these past odd years."

"Why would Yamamoto want to even speak to scum like you?"

Kaidami didn't take her eyes of Kenpachi as she answered Mayuri's question. "Because there is someone trying to over throw Seireitei. He has been hiding in Hell for a decades now and he plans to attack soon." Kaidami stepped up closer to Kenpachi, her hand itching to touch her long lost captain to make sure he wasn't a dream. "I'm not sure exactly how but he has made some interesting creatures trying to perfect something that is born stronger than shinigami and with these things he plans to kill off not only Seireitei but the human world as well."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

A/N: It's been awhile since I have been able to upload a chapter for this what with my life going hectic, but hopefully I'll be able to upload more often now that I'm settled into my new town and hopefully here to stay.

There was no doubt about it, she was most definitely seen as a traitor if not more. As she walked into the meeting room with her hands tied behind her back, glares the only thing to greet her long return, she realized that she probably should have stayed in hell as that would be a lot nice then wherever they were going to send her.

Yamamoto eyed her as she was put in front of him. "Kaidame, you are the first of the missing to come back. Care to tell us where you have been"

"I highly doubt you'd believe me even if I did…" she grumbled, squirming slightly in hopes of the knot in the ropes loosening.

_come now Kai-chan, don't get us killed!_

"In hell. Literally. Though, for the most part I was either under or battling I didn't really see who was around me. Though I did watch a few of my friends die… I escaped the… place I was kept only to wonder around pretty aimlessly until a door opened and I ended up in the human world."

Murmurs filled the room as Kaidame finished. She risked a glance over to where her captain stood motionless. He didn't seem to like her answer very well.

"There is no way you can believe her! We need to study this closer to find out whether she is lying or not!"

Kaidame knew there was always a reason she disliked Mayuri. He was a fucking narcissist after blood. "I would rather not be tortured anymore than I have already been if that's alright with you. You know, I'm a little pain and suffering-out right now."

"that's all right, I have been working on a new way to get the truth out of people without too much pain…" Mayuri smiled straight at Yamamoto rather than looking at the victim.

Kaidame sighed and wondered just how long she was going to have to suffer.

"Ken-chan! What shall we do now! You beat up everyone and the rest are hiding all over the place!" Yachiru cried jumping up and down near a very unconscious body. "We could go find baldy-chan! If not to beat up then so I can play tag with!"

Kenpachi grunted an answer before walking slowly out of the training fields. It was rare for him to even train with most of the squad members as most ran or were too weak for any true fun, but for right now, Kenpachi just wanted to fight.

Of all the people that had to come back it had to be the damn bitch. Kenpachi could never understand the chit, or why she had to be in his squad in the first place. He didn't like girls. Well, out of the bed anyways. They were mostly weak (yes, he knew there was exceptions), the distracted the men from their tasks and worst of all, they whined and didn't listen to commands. The ones who DID follow commands were the weakest of the weak. The stronger ones seemed set on ruining everyman's life. The one exception being the pink haired imp bounce off his shoulder blades.

Kaidame had been more then he could handle. Every time she came along he couldn't get his men to do more than drool and ogle as she went pass. They even stopped to watch her train! The chit was horrible at just doing as she was told and always questioned or even ignored his demands. The whole going down to the human world being a good example. She was NOT one of the members he had assigned to join the damn clown's members. He was looking forward to putting her in a coma this time, if Mayuri doesn't first.

Then there was the problem that she even affected him. The damn bitch was a fighter and pretty. Why shouldn't she have buck teeth and pock marks instead of perfect skin, gorgeous tits and a small waist? A pretty face usually wasn't enough to distract him, but when it came to her….

"Awe fuck…"

"What's wrong Ken-chan? Did you forget something. You didn't break m y crayons again did you? "

Kenpachi ignored his vice captain as he circled around to where he knew Ikkaku would be. Wherever his 3rd seat was, sake wasn't too far away. Getting trashed would definitely ease his troubles right about now.

"Oh! Oh! Maybe ken-chan has to has to take a shit!"

"Watch your damn mouth brat!"

To Kenpachi's delight, Ikkaku wasn't alone. The damn substitute soul reaper was practicing with Ikkaku in a way that it was hard to tell who was beating whom. Both men seemed to be covered in bruises and blood. Blood was always a good sign when it came to a battle.

"Captain! You should have came earlier, their about done…" Yumichika smiled gaily.

"Why the hell aren't you in there?"

"And ruin my clothes, mess up my hair and damage my beautiful bady? I'll pass this one. They don't have a grace or beauty in the way they fight."

"Should-a figured that."

"Yahoo! Go Baldy-chan go!"

Kenpachi watched as Yachiru ran over to bug the two fighting shinigami. She would most likely piss Ikkaku off enough to get him to chase her around for awhile, if only to try to kill her. He would sit and watch. There was nothing more amusing than watching a riled Ikkaku try to cause bodily harm to the much faster Yachiru. If anything, it was training for the both of them as sometimes the speeds got pretty extreme.

"I hear Kaidame is back. That'll make a few people sad if she wants her seat back" Yumichika murmured coyly.

Kenpachi grunted a response and ignored his 5th seat.

"You should be happy though, She was definitely after your blood have the time and always ready to spar you… though you could definitely beat her. Kept Ikkaku on his toes and gave all of us a break from the vice's antics." Yumichika paused to hear another grunt from his captain before continuing "You even seemed to like having her around, though, you made everyone think otherwise."

"Are you trying to die?"

"Not at all. Just observing a good fight and talking to myself."

'Observe and chat somewhere else."

Yumichika snorted, but stopped trying to converse to Kenpachi's utter relief. He wasn't sure if he wanted to continue and see where that conversation would lead him. Mostly in a pile of dog shit. That's usually where people ended when Yumichika started trying to play matchmaker anyway.

Well, that's how he seen it anyways. Love was a weakness that Kenpachi was NOT willing to be a part of. Other than Yachiru, he didn't have any he loved. He cringed at the thought of using love to describe his relationship with the little chit anyways. It was an ugly, horrible word that one ran away from as fast as possible and Kenpachi didn't run from anything.

The part that annoyed him was that he HAD liked having the bitch around. That's why she was a bitch. Anyone that could making him feel-well- whatever she made him feel was not someone that he wanted around. ESPECIALLY when the person in question never listened. It was worse that he actually cared that she didn't listen. That and he liked how soft her lips were or the little noises she made when he had kissed her before she took off to the human world.

"Dammit Ikkaku! Let me fight the substitute reaper! Come Kurosaki show me what you got!"

Before anyone could think Kenpachi swung his zanpuktou towards the two fighters.

"Fuck Captain! You could have killed me!" Ikkaku grumbled whipping dirt off himself as he pulled himself off the ground to glare at his captains back.

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan he ran that way! That waaaayyyy!"

Good. A chase would definitely keep his mind off of dangerous thoughts….

"How are you feeling?"

"Like someone used a dull spoon to gouge my brain out of my eye socket. Like I drank fire and scorched my mouth, throat and stomach… Ugh… I think I might be sick again…."

Yumichika cringed and moved a little farther away from the green shinigami to his right. "If you get any on me, I will personally take you back to Mayuri's lab saying you mentioned valuable information and won't say it again."

"Please don't. That crap was horrible…" Kaidame stopped to take a few deep breaths and put her head between her knees. The world was beginning to spin again, making her stomach curl in protest "If I ever see him outside the lab I will personally kill him…"

'Now that would be something to see."

Kaidame grunted as she slowly stood back up to continue towards the council room. Things had gone well other than the truth serum that she had to ingest three times a day for the past three weeks being a kind of torture she never wanted to go through again. Though she still didn't have the full trust of the Seireitei, she was on her way of proving that she was just a victim. The problem was, to gain complete trust she needed to get rid of the two parasitic hollows that were connected to her. Though she knew getting rid of them would help keep whatever the mystery guy from hell from happening, she just couldn't lose them . It was bad enough that Mayuri figured a way to keep the two sedated without affecting her. Their voices brought a complete calm for so long she felt empty without them.

"Well I'm glad your back. It will be nice to have another beautiful face around. I'm sick of the disgusting pigs I have to look at on a daily basis. Though, I'm sure you want to see the captain first…"

Kaidame tripped over her own feet before turning around to glare. "You seem to think that one drunken night's kiss meant more than it does. It was a mistake. He made that clear enough."

"But you liked it. Don't try to deny it. It's part of the reason you took off."

"Damn right it was! Do you honestly think I wanted to hear that it was a drunken-night's mistake?"

Yumichika giggled.

"It's not funny! I don't even know how I got the damned crush on that gigantic psychopath anyways. I mean what kind a girl likes him!"

"Now Kaidame, you have always liked that kind of guy."

"You know, sometimes it really sucks having you as a friend."

Yumichika laughed as they strolled closer to her old apartment. Even though the man could drive a Saint to murder, there was good things to having Yumichika as a friend. Like even though he seemed to have a big mouth he was good at keeping Kaidame's deepest secrets. That and he had kept her apartment unoccupied all this time. Kept everything clean as well by the sound of it.

"Oh what would you do without me Kaidame?" Yumichika grinned as he opened the door into her old home. You would be soo lost in this world."

"Get out of my mind."

Kaidame looked around and saw everything was the way she left it. Her bed mat was rolled up and leaning against her desk. Pens, pencils and some of Yachiru's crayons were all carefully put in a tin cup next to an over-stuffed toy cat. The only thing missing was the pile of papers that should have been on the desk. Then again, those were probably needed.

"Well, great minds think alike." Yumichika tossed one of Kaidame's old stuffed toys across the room to help unroll her sleeping mat. "You know, you can't run from Kenpachi forever. He will eventually catch you since he is your captain. The longer you wait the worse his temper is going to be."

"I don't see what he's got to be mad about. It was like I kissed HIM. Besides, it wasn't my fault that he was just as drunk as me" Kaidame grumbled.

"I wasn't even thinking about that. You disobeyed his summon and ignored his decline of letting you go to the earth world. You lucky Kenpachi is you captain. Byakuya would go farther than yell at you. You would most likely be no longer a shinigami, or doing just paper work."

"Well just let him blow off steam. I'll see him when he cools down in a couple days."

"What makes you think I'll cool down?"

Kaidame spun towards the door to see the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"I hope you're ready for hell." Yumichika whispered before moving around his captain and leaving Kaidame alone with her captain.


End file.
